Hiccstrid One-Shots
by ladytrixiee
Summary: I have so many Hiccup and Astrid prompts, so I threw them all in here. I include the time periods of each one shots so please don't get confused, especially with their height difference. These span from the first movie to Post HTTYD 2
1. A Different Topic

_Note : Yes, I posted this first story before as a stand alone one-shot, but I took it down because I decided to just do this one big Hiccstrid One-Shot Collection, and this story will be the opening for it**.**_

**Summary: Hiccup is agitated with his father's constant bickering. Astrid comes around to comfort him | [ Pre HTTYD 2 ]**

* * *

"Son, remember, there's more to life than riding a dragon every day, you have to-

"Find time for other things such as growing up and working." Hiccup interrupted, finishing the sentence for his father, "Yeah dad, I know, you literally tell me that _every_ single day." he added.

He and his father, Stoick - current Chief of Berk, were in the forge, fixing saddles and making new ones, all the while Stoick was lecturing him about growing up, maturity and responsibilities. They were in there for almost an hour and yet Hiccup felt like he'd been in there longer. Most probably because all his dad ever did was talk instead of work on the task at hand.

Hiccup is intelligent, everyone knows that! Surely, he's smart enough to understand something that is said once, and yet, his father always tells him the same thing over and over again: he has to spend less time flying around with Toothless and he has to find time to do something that will _actually_ benefit the village. It's like he doesn't trust his own son at all!- even after Hiccup brought harmony to Berk by bringing peace between the Vikings and the dragons.

Hiccup wanted to say something, but every time he tries to- Stoick will say something else, completely interrupting Hiccup before he can even speak. That, and he's scared that he might tick his dad off, and Thor knows how an angry Stoick can be! Not only will he affect the person who pissed him off, but everyone else around him. So you can imagine how _all_ of Hiccup's irritation over the subject is suppressed in his muscular chest.

Stoick was sewing a strap on a newly made saddle Hiccup designed when the two Haddocks heard footsteps arriving. The two men looked up and saw a girl, around 19, walking towards them. A smile immediately formed on Hiccup's face. Astrid.

"Hey" she greeted, waving a hand at the two. Stoick gave Astrid a quick nod while Hiccup rushed to her, his peg-leg producing a 'clang' on the stoned ground. "Afternoon, milady" he smiled at her and held her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Since the fight with the Queen of Dragons, which was four years ago, Hiccup and Astrid became inseparable. They spend every second of everyday with each other, excluding the times when Hiccup had discussions with his father. They don't like branding themselves 'boyfriend and girlfriend' since they both found it so informal and too typical, but that's basically what's going on between the two of them. Though everyone knew of their _special_ treatment towards each other, they still preferred having privacy and doing sweet stuff when no one's around, or when no one's looking. Astrid would also like to keep her tough-girl stature in public, opposite to how she _really is_ with Hiccup; sweet and vulnerable. It's amazing how four years ago, the idea of the two dating is _impossible _and now, they are Berk's most famous couple.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup and tightened her grip on his hand. She faced Stoick's direction, "Chief, Gobber's looking for you" Astrid said politely.

"Is he now?" Stoick looked up at Astrid. "What seems to be the trouble?" he asked.

"He said something about the food storage"

"Oh." his voice sounded alarmed. He immediately stopped sewing and stood up from his chair. He marched out of the forge without bidding the teenagers a proper goodbye. _Must be something troublesome that he expected_, Hiccup thought.

When the coast was clear, Hiccup instantly pulled Astrid by her waist, closing the distance between them, and kissed her lips. Astrid blushed, her hands rested on both of his shoulders. Hiccup pulled away and smiled down at her. "I missed you" he admitted.

"Hiccup, we've only been apart for 30 minutes" she giggled.

"Really?! Because it felt like days with _him_ around!" Hiccup whined. He suddenly nuzzled her cheek, making her smile widely and blush. "Thank gods you got him out of my hair!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no, what happened now?" Astrid asked, concerned.

"Same old, same old" Hiccup remarked bluntly.

"Ohh...that again" Astrid sighed. Obviously, she already knows what is annoying Hiccup nowadays, and that's Stoick's repetitive lecturing.

Hiccup pulled away from her. "Son, get your head out of the clouds and help Gobber make weapons!" Hiccup stood up proudly and imitated his father's accent. "Son, you will be chief soon! We have to practice! Let's start with taking people's requests!" Hiccup mimicked the way his father talks further. Astrid giggled at his impersonations but tries to suppress it because she knows Hiccup isn't trying to be funny.

Hiccup groaned and brought himself back to normal. "I can't take it anymore, Astrid!" he gripped his hair and balled his fists. He distanced himself from her and walked to the bench.

"Oh Hiccup. You'll get over it"

He sighed and slumped on the bench, "I know that I'm getting older and that I should take things more seriously, I get that! But the way he does it, it's like he's more worried than concerned" he gave his hair a swift brush.

"He is worried for you, otherwise he wouldn't keep reminding you of these things"

"No" Hiccup shook his head, "By 'worried for me', I meant that he's worried I might screw up in the future! _And_ he doesn't trust me with what I'm doing _and_ my decisions" he made his point by emphasizing keywords.

Astrid frowned and sat beside him. "Stoick _is_ concerned for you, Hiccup. He just...has a different way of approaching you that's all."

"Remember when I was still young, he treats me like the runt of the family because I was small and...a weakling?" Astrid felt bad all of a sudden, she remembered how she treated him that way in the past. She regretted is so much, but it was never her intention to hurt him or make him feel bad- that's just how she is, naturally. Astrid nodded at his question. "Well, he still does that now, but he just does it less" Hiccup continued.

"Hiccup-

"All these years, I've always done something to impress him...but I guess he doesn't appreciate it." Hiccup sighed. "I don't know, Astrid. Sometimes I think he just doesn't accept me for who I really am, hence he tries to turn me into someone else." Hiccup looked down, disappointed.

"I accept you." she said. "If you think that way then just know, there's one person who accepts you for who you really are" she placed an assuring hand on his shoulder.

Heat crept up Hiccup's cheeks, his bad mood subsided almost instantly. He turned to Astrid, "Really?" Astrid nodded. "And...'for who I really am', that is?"

"Resourceful, kind, good with words, skilled and loving" Astrid answered, smiling. "You may not be the biggest Viking, but you are the most intelligent one here" she added.

"You're forgetting something..." Hiccup sang and turned his gaze to something else, teasing Astrid to say what he wanted to hear out loud.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Alright. Handsome" she sighed, almost breathlessly.

Hiccup looked at her again and raised an eyebrow at her. "Say it like you mean it" he smirked.

Astrid inhaled, then exhaled out loud. "You're good looking, Hiccup. Very handsome" she said in the best sweet voice she can pull off. "Happy?"

A chuckle escaped from him. He held her face and gave her a quick kiss. "Ecstatic" he said as he pulled away.

Astrid's smile vanish, "I'm sorry Hiccup"

Hiccup stared at her questionably. "Why? For what?" he began rubbing her temple with his slightly calloused thumb.

"Well, when were younger I wasn't exactly the kindest girl in the world. I always kick you around and make you feel like a wimp. And I'm sorry, that's just how I really am." she explained. "I never intend to loosen your confidence in any way!"

Hiccup just smiled at her genuinely. "Don't feel bad for all of that" he kissed her cheek. "That's one of the things I love about you- you're tough and fearless" he admitted.

Astrid smirked, "And..?" her cheeks turned pink.

"Really?! You're going to do what I just did?" Hiccup snickered. Astrid giggled in the cutest way. He rolled his eyes, "Okay, anything for you milady" he smiled. "You're smart, thoughtful, competitive, brave, funny, and most of all...you're beautiful" Hiccup accentuated the last two words a little louder than he planned. "You're like a goddess on Earth" Hiccup confessed.

Hiccup expressing how beautiful Astrid is in front of her seldom happens. Mostly because he never got the chance to express that because Astrid might find him cheesy, though she loves the cheesy lines she hears from him. Now that it's out in the open- Hiccup felt relief wash over him because now she knows how he really finds her beautiful.

Astrid blushed. "Oh I so totally love you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" she grabbed him and let him in a really tight, secure hug. Hiccup let out an 'oof' at her sudden gesture, but nevertheless, he hugged her back tightly as well. "And I LOVE YOU, milady Astrid Hofferson"

They hugged for a longer time while telling stories to one another. Astrid told Hiccup what happened to her while he and Stoick were making saddles; she said she had to break up yet another pointless argument between the twins, not that there's anything unusual with that! While Hiccup just proceeded to telling her about what his father said to him, again, nothing new there!

It wasn't too long after and Hiccup went back to work, with Astrid helping him of course, before Stoick comes back and catches him procrastinating which can lead to trouble for both him _and_ Astrid. Indeed when Astrid's around, Hiccup felt more determined to finish work faster. The amount of saddles he finished while working with Astrid is inexplicably higher than when he's with his dad.

About fifteen minutes later, Stoick came back to the forge. He smiled at the sight of the two working together, "Ah, well done Hiccup! You're finally working on your own, well...with Astrid" he said impressively. "That's a start! We should start on preparing you to be chief!" he chuckled

"Dad!" Hiccup groaned.

"Aaaand, that's my cue to leave" Astrid said and began walking out. But before she can take two more steps, Hiccup pulled her, turning her around to face him, and gave her a long, delicate kiss on her lips. When Stoick saw, a smirk formed on his face. Hiccup pulled away and mouthed her an 'I love you' which Astrid returned. They stared at each other for a few more moments and they finally broke away when Stoick cleared his throat.

Astrid blushed while Hiccup scratched the back of his neck. "Son, as much as I love seeing you all lovey-dovey with your girlfriend, we need to get these saddles ready"

Astrid frowned at the word 'girlfriend'. "Umm, Dad...Astrid doesn't like being called my 'girlfriend', it's informal." Hiccup said before Astrid becomes berserk.

"Oh! Okay then, how does...'wife' sound, eh?" Stoick chuckled. "You always dreamed of marrying her someday, right son?!" Stoick laughed and nudged Hiccup. "You were always daydreaming about her walking to you in a wedding dress!"

"DAD!" Hiccup blushed madly in embarrassment. _He really had to say that in front of Astrid?! _He turned to Astrid, only to see her smirking at him. "Uh, I-umm...uh-" Hiccup stuttered.

"That's okay Hiccup" Astrid smiled. "Wife sounds okay to me. I mean, that's what you will call me in the future anyway, right?" she raised her eyebrow and kissed his cheek before walking away from the forge and the two men. The redness on Hiccup's cheek didn't dissolved one bit, he watched her as she went. "You're amazing!" she yelled before her figure fades out of Hiccup's sight. _Yep, and you'll call me your husband._

Stoick placed his right hand on one of Hiccup's shoulders. "Son, why don't we discuss the marriage negotiation with Astrid, hmm?" he suggested and went back to the chair be was sitting down on earlier,

Then, in that moment, Hiccup is no longer agitated with his father. In fact, he might be talking to him more eagerly now.


	2. Unbearable

**Unbearable**

**Summary : Hiccup and Astrid broke up. Weeks later, Hiccup regrets it and couldn't bear the sight of boys chasing after the single Hofferson any longer | Post HTTYD2**

* * *

There she was, the most beautiful Viking you will ever lay your eyes on. At least to Hiccup that's how she is. See how the sunlight accentuates her blonde hair, how the blue sky matches her sapphire eyes perfectly. Her scent is a breath of fresh air and her pink lips are that of the most beautiful seashells in the sea. Truly, divine beauty.

It's too bad Hiccup let her go.

Now, male Vikings won't stop bothering her and chasing her wherever she goes. That is the daily occurrence that ruins Hiccup's entire day, besides the usual house wreckage and shortening of the food in the Food Storage. He always sees someone, if not one then four, serenading Astrid in the middle of the Great Hall. No matter how hard anyone tries, Astrid has always ignored their courting and lets her dragon, Stormfly, take care of the annoying ones.

Hiccup wouldn't blame them though, who wouldn't want to be her boyfriend?! Beyond her beauty is talent, toughness, attitude, a caring nature and a sweet side; the latter being something that only Hiccup knows about. Odin knows what came over him that made him do what he did- let go of one of the most beautiful and one, if not _the_, best thing that ever happened to him! He never meant it though, it just...happened too fast.

It's hard to believe that a relationship that spanned for almost 6 years will just fall apart in minutes. The first three years were thought to be unrequited, but really they were only playing blind for what is really going on with their feelings. The regular hugging and sometimes kissing is something that normal friends wouldn't do, especially if they're of the opposite sex! The other half of the six years are the 'official' and the more 'intimate' part of their relationship. They finally had the guts to admit to one another their true feelings. Hiccup finally asked her to be his and he will be hers. They were always comfortable with each other, never bashful to share what's in their mind. The difficult times: the battle with Drago, Stoick's death and reconstructing the entire village, proved how much they needed each other for comfort and unending support. Talks about marriage suddenly burst when Hiccup became chief.

Everyone approved, of course! No one could think of a better union than that of these two young Vikings. Hiccup nor Astrid didn't feel pressured or forced though, as a matter of fact, they both wanted to get married. Like the village, they can't think of spending the rest of their lives with someone else other than each other. So, what made them break up?

Being Chief is one heck of a job, there's no denying. Not only can Hiccup feel it, but everyone else around him too; his mom, Toothless, his circle of friends, and, especially, Astrid. There are times where they're able to still bond, talk about life, fly away for a little bit, and even have a date. But lately, Hiccup's schedule is getting more hectic that he rarely sees Astrid anymore. Before, it'll only be a day or two and Astrid understood then but recently, Hiccup could actually stand not seeing _and_ not talking to her for a week. She showed brisk on the outside, but deep down- she felt hurt and...alone. Yes, she has Stormfly and her friends, but there's always something about Hiccup that made her feel loved, special and more than everything else. She misses him, _a lot_. The angst suddenly made her think of things she normally wouldn't.

It's been a long and exhausting day. When Hiccup finally had his free time, he immediately took Toothless and went up to Raven Point where, coincidentally, Astrid was too.

He walked up to her, but before he can wrap his arm around her, he heard her sniff and whimper. Astrid was crying, rare thing to happen but it just did- right in front of his eyes. He asked her what's wrong, filled with concern and worry. Astrid immediately shook off the vulnerability she just displayed and stood up.

"Do you still love me?" she asked, her voice hitching.

"Of course I do. More than anything" Hiccup stood a mere inch behind her.

"Or do you only love me because you need me?" she asked, a hint of confrontation in her tone.

Hiccup's eyes widened at her, "No! Of course not, what made you say that?"

Astrid quickly turned to face him. "Oh- I don't know Hiccup! Do you realize how long it has already been since we last talked?!" she asked, aggravated.

"Come on, Astrid! You know that I have a village to look after!" he reasoned.

"I know that! I understood, I made room for you to adjust, but you already forgot about me!"

"No, I didn't! I'd never!"

"Oh really?! Explain the gap we have now! Maybe dragons and Berk _are all_ that you think about!" Astrid pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"Astrid!" He grew impatient, it is so obvious in his voice. One of the things he dislikes is when someone tells him something he isn't, and Astrid just did. "I am the Chief now, you and I both discussed that I'll be busier these days! You know that! I thought you understood?!"

"I DID, Hiccup! I DID! But now? I don't even know anymore! I thought you'd always be there when I need you?!" Tears started building up in her eyes again.

"Oh, you don't know anymore?! Be considerate! I already have enough on my plate and _you're_ adding up to it! I didn't even do anything to you!" Hiccup said harshly. He, unfortunately, poured all the negativity he felt that day on his beloved. He didn't mean it, he'd never hurt her. The last thing he wanted to do was argue with her, especially made her cry! What did he just do now?

The dragons never saw them fight before so seeing them now made them tremor in confusion.

Astrid's teary eyes widened. She can't believe that Hiccup, of all people, said those words in anger. He's usually calm and yet, he was...yelling..._at her_. Maybe Hiccup no longer needs her then. "I'm adding up to your plate huh?" she broke the silence. Hiccup only looked at her questionably. Not even his smart brain figured what was about to come. "I guess I should just leave you be so I wouldn't _bother_ you anymore, Chief" It took a lot of strength for her to not break down in tears. She saluted at him before getting on Stormfly and flying back to the village.

"N-no, wait, Astrid!" he called out to her in desperation and regret, but it was too late, she was already gone. He didn't plan this, never. It took long enough for their love to blossom, now it all faded because of his bumptiousness and his lack of sensibility of where she was coming from. He groaned and grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he yelled in frustration, hurt and disappointment at himself. Tears swelled up in his eyes. Astrid left. He just...he didn't even do anything about it.

A week after their break-up, the news already spread far out. The people knew when Hiccup and Astrid never spoke to each other when they are seen in public.

The first week was bad. It broke Hiccup's heart a lot, not being able to talk or even touch her made him incomplete. The whole thing had a great impact on his performance and his life in general. He wanted to fix things up with her many times, but all the village problems always raids him, making it impossible to make up and get back together. It's just so sad. Valka and Gobber wanted to help him, but they knew better and stayed out of Hiccup's relationship.

The second week was worse. Hiccup was always occupied with whatever he has to fix, yet he always overhears some people talking about Astrid; how some Vikings of her age are looking forward to marrying her now that she's single. There were also speculations and rumors about their break-up. Though it hurts him a lot inside, he showed a nonchalant expression over the topics. Some guys would even rush in front of him and whenever his gaze follows, he always sees Astrid. They would sometimes stare at each other, clearly searching for a hint of love, until one of them averts their gaze to something, or someone, else. It broke the two of them, a lot.

Now, as Hiccup was sitting on a bench outside Gobber's place, he glared at each men surrounding Astrid. How dare they court the Chief's love? If they had any minds at all, they would think twice and maybe it'll come across their mind that Astrid is still the center of Hiccup's world! _How dare they_. He saw a Viking give Astrid a bouquet of sunflowers which Astrid just blandly accepted. He chewed his chicken loudly and irritated when he thought- he's had enough of this! He loves Astrid, he wants her, he _needs her_ for Thor's sake! How the hell can he just sit there and eat while the other men kept trying to throw themselves at her?!

He quickly called out for Toothless, the dragon immediately came to his side. He got on him while inserting his metal foot on the flying contraption. Forget his duties after lunch, he has other duties to fulfill! And if it'll make him look bad, so be it. He just wants Astrid back.

"Okay bud, remember the first time you met her? Do that" he patted Toothless' side. The NightFury cooed in excitement and agreement to Hiccup's request. With a single step, Toothless raised in the air and went straight over to the steps of the Great Hall, where Astrid and the group of suitors were at, and immediately snatched her from the ground. Astrid screamed and held onto Toothless' claw. They flew higher and higher up into thin air, all the while Astrid was screaming her heart out. It wasn't until they were gliding across the sea when Toothless tossed Astrid up, landing her on his back; behind Hiccup.

"HICCUP! What are you doing?!" Astrid asked with the same tone she had when Toothless just hang her on a branch on the day they met. Toothless let out a chuckle as they sped away from Berk, the cold breeze was truly welcoming and something missed from all the days they were only standing on land.

Astrid held onto Hiccup by wrapping her arms around his waist. Hiccup smiled at the tingly feeling. He really, really, really missed her! They were still silent as they flew East and headed to 'Itchy Armpit', a place no one knows of...yet and hopefully no one ever will. As soon as Toothless landed, Astrid pulled her arms away from Hiccup and ran over to the edge- as far away from him as possible. Toothless turned around and gave the humans room to talk. Hiccup walked up to her, his footsteps creating an uneven sound on the ground.

When she felt him closer, she quickly turned, only to find his gorgeous chest inches away from her face. "Wha-what do you want Hiccup?" The fierce tone she was supposed to use never came. Instead, she sounded unsteady and intimidated. Though she is accustomed with him and knows him more than anyone else, the distance they had these past weeks made her almost forget how kind and gentle he really is. And here she was: shaking at his intense gaze.

Hiccup looked down at her, he didn't said anything. No words could perfectly describe how he felt at that moment. He hates himself for fighting with her, for missing all those days where he could at least give her a peck on her forehead instead of just plainly ignoring her, for making her cry, for breaking her heart, for being gone when she needs him most and...for making her feel like she didn't matter. He just missed her terribly. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, closing the unbearable gap between them. He embraced her dearly and tightly, his head hang low and rested on the space between her neck and shoulder; on top of her feathered hood. Soon, tears fell from his closed eyes, "I-...I can't...I can't do it" he whimpered.

"D-do what?" Astrid asked with concern.

"I can't stand not being with you" his voice hitched and he found himself crying.

Astrid gasped. She stepped closer and hugged him back tightly. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, a great mixture of metal and fresh air; the scent she found to love. She brushed the back of his hair to try and comfort him. However, Hiccup didn't say another word, he only held her- like his life depended on it. Like, he'll die if she isn't in his arms. "Hiccup..."

"I'm sorry milady. I'm _so sorry_" he breathed deeply. Normally, Astrid would punch him if he interrupted her but she didn't. "I'm so sorry, Astrid. I'm sorry for everything, I was selfish"

"No, Hiccup...it was my fault too, for not understanding." Astrid sighed.

"No. Don't" he pulled away slightly, just enough so he can look deep into her eyes. "I took advantage of your understanding, knowing that nothing would go wrong and I just...I got too caught up with work that I-"

"Ssh..." Astrid gently brushed away his fallen tears. "It was _both_ our fault."

"Most of it was mine" Hiccup pursed his lips together. His hand rested on her waist while he looked down at her. "Please Astrid...I want you back..." He pleaded. "I-I swear, I'll always have time for you and make up for everything."

Astrid teared up and her body shook slightly. Hiccup held her in place and leaned her on his chest- the contact sent a warm feeling to the two. Astrid sighed as tears fell from her eyes, wetting her cheeks. She looked to her side, her head leaning on him and her hands around his waist, and watched Toothless scratch his forehead to refrain from crying.

There was a long pause, a moment of silence. They felt mutual, they _both_ want to be together again, but this is a rare moment where they could actually be in each other's arms without getting interrupted by someone's calling for Hiccup. They wished that everything could be this simple: no distractions, no duties, no screaming...just the two of them, embracing in pure bliss. Indeed, childhood was something they took advantage of. If they only admitted it to one another sooner, they would have spent more precious times together.

Hiccup kept his breathing steady, it was rather difficult when he just finished crying. He rubbed Astrid's back, feeling the stitches on her red tunic. Astrid savored the feeling and hugged him closer. "Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that a yes?" he smiled slightly.

She looked up at him and placed a hand behind his head, pulling him down until their lips made contact. The simple peck grew deeper as they started kissing passionately. Each lip bite and contact made them reveled the moment even more. Hiccup pulled her closer and slowly snaked his hands around her thighs so he can lift her up and they'll be equal in height. Astrid's legs wrapped around his waist while her arms encircled his neck. She prodded his lips with her tongue. Hiccup let her in, their tongues started dancing and eventually fighting for dominance. Hiccup has always let Astrid so whatever she wants to do with him, but in this activity- he's superior.

The moment grew even heated and though they can do this from night to day and never get tired of it, they had to let go to catch their breaths. They never made it that far...yet. It's something that they promised to only do once they were legally married and ready for what can come after. There were times when they got too close, luckily, they had enough self control and resistance to not do it right then and there. She was his only source of arousal, and he is the only one she'll ever submit herself to; that's a promise they confessed to one another.

"I missed this...most of all, I miss _you_" Astrid closed her eyes and let their foreheads touch.

"So do I. I assure you things will be different from now on, milady" Hiccup bit his lip and slowly sat down, Astrid sitting on his lap. "I'll ask a couple of friends to assist me so I can have some personal matters that I can attend to, especially for you..."

"I already told you that before, didn't I? You don't always have to do things all by yourself"

"I guess I only realized that just now" he sighed. "_You_ made me realize it..."

Astrid blushed. Hiccup's independence came from his constant comparison with his father. He knew that Stoick never needed help and so he thought, to impress him and be like him, he has to learn on how to stand on his own feet...foot. Astrid tried talking to him about at least getting Gobber, Fishlegs, Tuffnut or even Snotlout to help him out when something's too arduous. "I guess our break up made you think about it, huh?" Astrid smirked.

"Yeah..." he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"I'm glad we're back together" Astrid hugged him dearly.

"I'm happier, milady. You have no idea..."

They stayed on the island longer, enjoying each other's company and talking about happenings that occurred for the past weeks. They completely forgot about their break up. Astrid did tell Hiccup that there is no way another Viking could possibly steal her heart besides him. That being said, Hiccup felt even more relieved to hear it from Astrid herself. He never really thought that someone might _actually_ be able to do it, the assurance from Astrid made him more relaxed.

About an hour later, they decided it's time to go back home. People might be scattering now and asking about Hiccup's whereabouts. Astrid suddenly punched his shoulder, Hiccup turned to her with a look of confusion and shock. "That's for making me cry" she shrugged.

Hiccup smiled slightly. This always happens yet it never gets old, in fact, he loves it. Astrid bit her lip excitedly and clang to him. They shared one more passionate kiss, completely maximizing their alone time.

Toothless looked at them funnily, that knowing grin spread across his face. Astrid pulled away and looked up at Hiccup, smiling. Hiccup smirked, "Was that for..?"

"Everything else" Astrid finished for him. They got on Toothless and went back home in silence, Astrid's arms were around Hiccup and his other hand held hers, while the other held the saddle for balance.

You can imagine the appall and disappointment Astrid's suitors felt when they saw the couple walk around Berk while holding hands. Not to mention how boisterous the villagers became when they saw the young couple already got back together.


	3. Dares

**Dares**

**After doing a dare, Hiccup admits his feelings to Astrid | Post HTTYD 1**

* * *

It was just another agonizingly hot summer at Berk. The hot wind kept blowing on the inhabitants face like how fire settles on a lit candle. For people who were accustomed with rain and snow, this kind of high temperature was an overwhelming disappointment to them. They wore the thickest, and quite possibly the heaviest, coats and armor in order to protect themselves from frostbites and other unpleasant skin rashes the cold weather brings, and yet they had to tuck away those expensive clothes they bartered a great amount for.

Because of how unaccustomed the Vikings are, they decided to wear lighter and thinner clothing. They would bathe every single day, instead of alternatively bathing every other day, to cool off more efficiently. Every night, people would crowd around the only well on the island, they gathered buckets of water and diligently fill it up. Little did they know, there was another source of cold wind; and that's from the abrupt slap of the waves on the Berk shoreline, but the cooling sensation only occurs in the evening.

While the townspeople were busy, six teenage Vikings came sauntering down the beach. Each of them held their meal of roasted chicken which was punctured through a stick. They already bathed, but wanted to feel colder and avoid the hot wind, so they decided to hang by the beach instead of their usual spot underneath the catapult.

Though they compose the Berk Dragon Training Academy, they didn't take their dragons with them. Sure, they found out about the cold waves because they flew over the area with their companions, but knowing and feeling how high the temperature was; they didn't want their dragons to sweat and tire themselves. Yet another reason is the warmth their dragons actually give, especially Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, which defeated the purpose of coming down to the beach in the first place. Leaving the dragons at the locked academy in peace was probably the best decision, considering how even the dragons themselves haven't played and bonded for a while due to too much training.

When they arrived at the beach, they all sighed in relief and immediately felt the amusing cool breeze. They settled on the sand and formed a small circle. Before they proceed to their main purpose for meeting up at this time of night, they ate dinner first while telling anecdotes every now and then. Fishlegs, the Viking bigger than the rest, couldn't help but feel giddier to explore more dragon species now that they're allowed by the Chief himself._ It was_ quite fascinating to learn more about the mythical creatures, just as much as owning one.

They all finished their chickens too soon. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout groaned in unison. The twins only chuckled victoriously and looked at their friends dauntingly. Tuffnut, the male twin, clasped his hands together in pure excitement and looked at each Viking. "Okay, who shall I pick first...?"

This morning, to pass the time, they held a race and it was dealt that whoever wins shall give the rest whatever consequence they'd appoint to them and the loser shall obey no matter how embarrassing, impossible, or tough it would be. Surprisingly, the twins and their Zippleback won. The other teens couldn't believe it either! They all had dropped jaws when they saw the Thorstons at the finish line first, and not Hiccup- who _always_ wins. Snotlout concluded that they cheated, just like how they did at the first official sheep-catching contest. But since there was no proof, they had no choice but to keep their word and just deal with losing.

"What do you think, sister? Fishlegs or _Snotlout_?" Tuffnut mockingly asked his twin.

"Hmm...I say Snotlout. He's the one you hate most, right?" Ruffnut jokingly stated and punched her twin on the shoulder.

"You're right!" Tuffnut exclaimed indignantly.

"Ugh. I am not going to obey cheaters!" Snotlout crossed his arms, his voice clearly sounded aggravated even more than how it always was.

"Oh! Stop being such a chicken!" Tuffnut waved a chicken bone in the air.

"I am not a chicken, YOU are!" Snotlout pointed at Tuffnut.

He stood up, "I am a person, can't you tell?" he said, gesturing his arms down his thin body.

Astrid shook her head, "Snotlout, we talked about this!"

Snotlout's expression instantly softened. "Alright...anything for you babe" he winked at Astrid which only resulted into her punching his gut. "Okay!" the boy gripped his stomach and nodded forcefully, "No more 'babe'"

The Thorstons snickered menacingly. Ruffnut suddenly pulled a jar out from under her vest. She placed it in front; all of the Vikings stared at it curiously. "What's in there?" Hiccup asked.

"The thing Snotlout has to put in between his armpits" Ruffnut snickered as she opened the lit jar. Inside was a bunch of glowing fire worms, their bodies igniting in red flames.

"No! No!" Snotlout stood up, "There is _no wa_y I'm going to let those touch my skin!"

"I guess you are too much of a coward to even have a chance with Astrid" Ruffnut teased. Astrid glared at her but she could care less.

"Ugh-fine!" He slumped back on the sand and hastily picked one worm from the container, hissing as his skin made contact with the animal. The Vikings had their eyes set on him. He kept hissing in pain before he reluctantly placed it in between his armpits. Not a few seconds later, he yelled and lifted his arm up in pain. The fireworm escaped and ran off elsewhere while Snotlout ran to the sea and dipped his arm in the water. He sighed in relief at its coldness.

Tuffnut kept laughing his butt out, "That. Was. AWESOME! It's an even better reaction than my expectation! And _that_ rhymed!" he chuckled.

"That'll bruise Snotlout!" Fishlegs yelled out to the boy chilling on the seashore.

"You don't say?!" was the young Jorgenson's response.

"Okay—my turn to give out a dare" Ruffnut smirked, "Hmm, I choose...Hiccup"

"Oh great" Hiccup rolled his eyes, "What do I have to do? Take off my peg leg and dance around just like Gobber?" Everyone laughed at his sense of humor.

"Nah, we did that last time. You're just repeating" Tuffnut smirked.

After a few more moments, Ruffnut stood up and pointed her slim finger down at Hiccup. "I dare you to kiss Astrid!"

"WHAT?!" screamed three voices; Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout.

There was no denying that ever since the battle with the Red Death, Astrid started treating Hiccup differently. Instead of the usual sarcastic yet offensive remarks she once greeted him with, she was a lot nicer to him now. They were no longer acquaintances nor were they just Vikings living on the same island, they're friends. Close friends. And there was definitely something more beneath that friendly demeanor. After she kissed him in front of the entire village, people started talking about the possibility of her being the Chief's—Hiccup's—wife in the future and how redundant an arranged marriage to another tribe will be for either of them.

Astrid, being the self-sure female she was, never declared what _exactly_ her and Hiccup were nor did she ever acknowledged it. Hiccup, on the other hand, was obviously too afraid to ask her and end up getting disappointed. They weren't sure if the word 'us', when used to refer to the two of them, was ambiguous or just plainly pertaining to the two of them as human beings.

It was obvious that they share a deeper connection compared to how other Vikings their age of the opposite sex were involved. It was only five months since they made peace with the dragons and yet their relationship has evolved and took a turn into something else; something in the line of intimacy. Adults, though some may disapprove, were used to seeing the two sometimes holding hands and hugging one another in public. It was a very normal sight to them now, especially to Stoick, and boy he couldn't be any prouder with his son.

"You two kiss all the time! Should be easy!" Ruffnut insisted.

"B-but..." Hiccup blushed. He was glad for the dimmed surrounding or else that blush wouldn't be oblivious. Astrid, nonetheless, noticed and chose to ignore it; any further teases will only make matters worse. But, come to think of it,_ this was_ a perfect time to rub it in his cute, freckled face.

Fishlegs suddenly raised his arm, "Guys, I don't think—

"Shut it, Fishlegs!" The twins said in unison. "We. Need. A. Kiss!" Ruffnut whined.

"NO! No kissing!" Snotlout yelled from the other side.

Hiccup face palmed himself, "Oh, for the love of-

"Come on, Hiccup." Astrid nudged the small brunette boy. She suddenly had a change of perspective and decided to challenge him. Ever since Toothless came along, it was as if Hiccup was no longer challenged with anything in the line of dragon owning and training. Now would be a perfect time to actually test him about something that wasn't his forte. "Scared?" she smirked and crossed her arms.

Hiccup gulped nervously and looked at her observantly, "As, a-as a matter of fact-

"She has a point, we kissed before. Should be easy by now" Astrid flexed her hand and looked at her fingertips.

The problem doesn't lie within the girl, rather, beneath Hiccup's chest. In every kiss they ever shared, Astrid was always the one who initiates it and Hiccup will just go with the flow and kiss her back. This time, _he_ has to do it first, and the thought of her running off as soon as he presses his lips against hers scared him.

"Astrid, are you okay with this?" Hiccup asked cautiously.

Astrid licked her bottom lip then pursed her lips together, "Why wouldn't I be?" For the first time ever, she actually felt and knew that she was nervous. Probably just as nervous as he was. But why? If she was so used to it since they 'kissed before and it should be easy by now' then she shouldn't be scared. She's Astrid Hofferson! She mustn't show vulnerability, ever!

Hiccup felt it too, and it only made him even more nervous. If this kiss ever happens and if it'll be successful and _totally not_ awkward, then kudos to them! "I...uhh...I guess I should kiss you now..." he stated awkwardly.

"About time!" Ruffnut clapped her hands and sat down, eagerly watching her two friends.

Hiccup turned and slowly leaned forward to Astrid. She didn't move a muscle. She ardently watched Hiccup, the sparkled in her sapphire eyes obscured by her bangs. H

He breathed deeply and closed the distance between them, his lips chastely pressed on top of hers. Astrid puckered her lips and returned the simple kiss. She placed her hand on top of his shoulder and kissed him longer. Hiccup relaxed and savored the moment while he can, that was until he heard Tuffnut laugh. No sooner than later, Hiccup reluctantly pulled away. "Th-there! Happy, guys?" He turned to the twins but didn't move away from Astrid.

"You call that a kiss?!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"That was merely a peck!" Fishlegs added in.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at him questionably with a mix of annoyance and disbelief. "Wh-what?!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Snotlout suddenly marched to the two and sat on Astrid's right side, "That's not a kiss! Here, let me show you how it's done, _Hicc-up_" he grabbed Astrid's shoulder and turned her to face him. He puckered his lips but before he can lean forward, Astrid pushed him hard. The impact made him fall hard on the sand.

Astrid then tackled Snotlout on the ground, cursing him and punching his face ever so repetitively. All the boy could do was groan, plead she doesn't kill him and sigh in defeat.

"Ooohhhhh" the twins cooed. "We should do this more often" Tuffnut whispered to his twin.

After the dares, almost everyone left. They deserted the shore and went back to their respective homes. Hiccup, however, felt the need to talk to Astrid about...well...the kiss. Not only that, he desperately wanted to talk to her about what they were and their feelings for one another. That being said, he made the obligation of staying behind with her. He said out loud that he just wants to talk about dragon training, but the rest knew better and ended up teasing him for possibly asking the girl for 'Round 2'. Snotlout wanted to stay behind to make sure there'll be no funny business, but the twins dragged him along with them as they went.

When sure that their friends were long gone, especially Tuffnut, Hiccup and Astrid sat abreast each other on the sand. They both looked up at the starry sky; Astrid lay down with one hand behind her head while Hiccup remained seated, drawing on the sand with his stick. "So...what's this about?" Astrid broke the silence.

Hiccup bit his lip nervously, "First off, promise me you won't kill me when I start asking"

Astrid chuckled softly, "Of course not Hiccup" then she lightly punched his arm from his behind.

Hiccup sighed in relief, "Wh-what are we?"

Astrid raised an eyebrow, "We're Vikings, Hiccup."

He stifled a laugh to condense the serious ambiance. He cleared his throat, "I-I mean _us_. Are we friends or...more than that?"

The question made Astrid's apathy vanish. She slowly sat up and looked at him closely. Hiccup looked down at the sand as if that's the one he's talking to. He braced himself for Astrid's laughter, a punch on his shoulder and snide remarks about how ridiculous his question was. He knew that that's what's going to happen next, yet he didn't anticipate the eerie silence between them that came after he spoke.

He let his ears get filled with the sounds of waves and the splashing of the water onto the already damp sand. He frowned and just drew geometric shapes on the sand while he waited for Astrid's answer.

Hiccup thoroughly thought about it. It was a baffling question he's been trying to piece together to find the most accurate answer to. Does he like her? Yes. But, _does she_ like him? That was what made him anxious. What if she doesn't? And all those times he let her kiss him was just out of boredom and a beneficial thing from having a normal male friend such as himself? Then again, he's lucky to have Astrid Hofferson—the most appealing amongst their age—to give him kisses. Any guy could fall head over heels for her and Hiccup's one of them, no doubt about that

"I..." Astrid spoke, making Hiccup's sense of hearing perk up. "I don't know...what do _you_ think?"

Hiccup swallowed nervously and dropped the stick. There's no more denying the inevitable. "We're obviously more than friends"

"How can you say that?" Astrid asked.

"Friends don't kiss on a regular basis" he said.

"We don't do it on a regular basis!" she exclaimed and crossed her arms. "We've only kissed thrice..." she mumbled.

"Why do you kiss me anyway? D-do you...like me?" He asked, careful not to make her angry or appalled with the sudden question.

"Don't pretend like you don't like them" Astrid brought her knees up and rested her chin on top of them.

Hiccup blushed and slowly turned to face her, 'Okay, y-yeah...I like them, I mean who wouldn't?!" he confessed, making Astrid smirk. "But, I don't know, you always do it first so..."

"So?" her voice was soft and low, she was just as nervous about this as he is. The result of this conversation will have a big impact later on.

"So I'm beginning to think that you feel the same way" he felt heat creep up his cheeks at the possibility of the thought, the cooling water vapor almost seemed useless now.

"Wh-what do you mean, Hiccup?" she slightly turned her head to his direction.

"I mean: I like you Astrid. And I think you do too" he said, straightforward and with bravery.

"Yeah, I do" she nodded honestly.

His smart, brilliant brain never expected her to agree with him. Upon hearing this, his eyes widened and he just wanted to jump, scream 'Yes!' at the top of his lungs, and give her a big bear hug. But none of that happened, he only managed to blurt out a: "You do?!"

"Well, duh! You're my friend! Course I like you!" Astrid chuckled and nudged him.

Hiccup's excitement deflated instantly and completely. His smile turned upside down as he face-palmed himself impatiently, "Astrid! That's not what I meant!"

"Whatever do you mean then?" she feigned an innocent tone and facial expression.

"I meant...like, as in...special feelings between a man and a woman" he raised his hands suggestively.

"Oh" Astrid breathed aloud, "Well, Hiccup, isn't it obvious? I kiss you because I want you to know _that_ without me saying it out loud!" she exclaimed.

"So _you do_ like me?" He stammered.

"Oh for the love of—yes Hiccup! There I said it!" She threw her hands down and stood up, marching away.

"No! Astrid wait!" Hiccup stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him.

Astrid whipped her body around and looked down at his emerald eyes, "What?" she asked, defeated.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Hiccup asked worriedly, "Was it something I said? Or-"

"No, it's not you Hiccup" she looked down and brought her hand down to his, their fingers entwining. "I just…I never—and, I'm…afraid"

"Afraid? Of what?"

She sighed, "You're my best friend, and having feelings for you…well, do you think it'll work out between us?"

Hiccup smiled, "Let's not think about the future yet…what matters is right now"

"You're not doing this just so you can brag about having me, right?"

His brows furrowed a bit, "No. Of course not, why would even think that?"

"Because that's what most boys like me for, okay?" she sighed, "They only wanna 'court' me just so they can show me off to their friends as his girlfriend. Of course, I never agreed but they do it without my permission anyway"

"That's not how I see you at all" Hiccup gently held her cheek with one hand, "You're a lot of things to me, but a fake girlfriend isn't one of them. I genuinely like you"

Astrid's expression softened, "Thanks, Hiccup. That means a lot"

"But how come you didn't tell me before?" he backed away, giving her personal space.

"I'm not the type of girl who likes talking about her feelings" she flipped her bangs.

He smiled, "Yeah, you aren't"

"And I kind of figured you already knew, plus I was waiting for you to say it first" she smirked.

"Wow. Well, you got my confession" he chuckled, "Come on, it's getting late" he held her hand dearly.

Astrid smiled and entwined their fingers again. "So, what does this make us?"

"Hmm, depends on you" then he remembered her worry earlier, "May I suggest 'mutual understanding'?" they started walking back to the village while swaying their joined hands.

"That's a start" Astrid agreed.

"Oh yeah, how was the kiss?" Hiccup asked nervously. If he failed to give her what she likes, he needs to practice more..._with Astrid_, of course.

"It was good, as usual" she smirked. "But I felt like it needs to be longer..." Instead of going straight, Astrid turned left to a dark alley in between two Viking huts.

Because of the darkness, Hiccup had a sudden boost of confidence. He gently, and ever so quietly, pinned Astrid to a wall. Despite his smaller height, Astrid decided to let him take the lead, just this once, and surrender to him. "Round 2, milady?" he smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask" she bent down and began kissing him eagerly, already adding in her tongue in the equation without any permission. Hiccup let her in anyway and blissfully returned the gesture, his arms finding their way around her slim waist. Astrid's hands perched up on his shoulders as they continued kissing passionately while making small noises of pleasure.

After what seemed like an hour or two, they continued their way back home—holding hands while walking. They could care less for their surroundings, everyone was already fast asleep. Hence the long make-out session. Hiccup brought her home, gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek and so did she. Only then did they realize that every time they're together, the atmosphere was always warmer. The kind of warmth that can outdo even the temperature of Berk.


	4. Suggestion

**Suggestion**

**Eret helps Hiccup out by instilling a suggestive thought on him and Astrid| Post-HTTYD 2**

* * *

Although he's a fairly newcomer in the village, Eret, son of Eret, was already known in Berk. At first, people were skeptical about letting a dragon trapper live there as he might harm the dragons while they're not looking. However, Eret's ties with the Haddock household have made the Berkians think otherwise. Surely, the Chief didn't give him the late Stoick the Vast's dragon for nothing. That gesture alone reassured the villagers to have trust in him. Soon enough, after all the races Eret has joined and showing camaraderie towards Hiccup, the people began to recognize him more as a local rather than a foreigner who's merely on a vacation.

Eret's built physique, impressive skills, and slick dragon-racing tactics had wowed a handful of women and got some of the men talking. His popularity was also boosted due to his helpfulness to others. His status of being a 'retired dragon trapper' has left him unoccupied enough to help with the repairs around the village and with the townspeople's daily chores. His assistance has led him to meet new people and overhear a bunch of gossips about the Vikings residing there. The one that stood out from all the conversations he overheard was an argument on who's going to marry the female Thorston. Some were rooting for Fishlegs Ingerman, while some were more convinced that Snotlout Jorgenson will marry Ruffnut; apparently that's the girl who kept gawking at him during his first encounter with the dragon riders. Only then did he understand why Snotlout wanted him to stay away from 'rough nut'.

After Hiccup invited Eret to come along with him and the gang to Dragon's Edge, he knew this was his chance to clear things up with Snotlout- tell him he has absolutely no interest with Ruffnut and wish him a good luck with winning over her hand for marriage.

Once they arrived, the two boys- Fishlegs and Snotlout- followed the Zippleback down to the clubhouse while Astrid, riding her Deadly Nadder, went to the arena. Before Eret could descend as well, Hiccup offered him a tour around the island which Eret gladly accepted. As they circled the island's vicinity, Hiccup nattered on about how they found this island in the first place, how the gang dealt with the arguments about the initial outpost, how they built everything from scratch, and all the troubles they had to face from time to time. Truly, Hiccup's teen life was an exciting and fascinating one. It's not every day you come across a new species of dragons, or fight off an army of dragon hunters for that matter.

When they got back to the spot over-viewing the island front, Hiccup pointed at whose hut is whose. He also showed him some other recreational spots such as the cove, the twins' boar pit, Fishlegs' rock garden, the clubhouse, stables, and the arena. Through the location of the houses, Eret noticed something quite...interesting.

"Say, Hiccup, how long have you and Astrid been together?" he asked.

"Uhh…" Hiccup looked down, blushing. As simple as the question was, it was quite complicated to answer since he and Astrid have been treating each other like lovers for almost 5 years, but they never made their dating status official until they were 18. "2 years?" he shrugged.

"Huh" Eret looked down at the island again, gazing at how close Astrid's hut was to Hiccup's compared to the proximity of the other huts to one another. "So when you found this island, you were in the process of courting her, or you guys just started dating at that point?"

"Umm…n-not quite…" Hiccup stuttered. "Wh-why are you asking anyway?"

"Curiosity" Eret answered blandly.

Eret felt Hiccup's uncertainty about the length of his relationship with the blonde, yet he felt the change in Hiccup's aura as soon as he mentioned her name. He actually looked a bit brighter. He was aware of Hiccup's affection for Astrid…everyone was. He first noticed it when the two interacted in front of him during the battle in the icy sanctuary, from that sight alone; it's so obvious that they're more than allies. Then there's the way Astrid comforted Hiccup when his father died, her calling him 'babe' when he fought off the Bewilderbeast in Berk, and, the cake topper; when Hiccup kissed Astrid-on the lips-in front of his mother, Valka. During Eret's first dragon race, Astrid won because Hiccup tossed the black sheep in her basket instead of his. Besides that, Eret has noticed Hiccup's closeness and chivalry towards her on a regular basis. All those clues alone undeniably scream 'intimate relationship'. Because of how sweet they were being in public, Vikings started discussing possible union between the two in the future. People were excited over the idea since it will be 'a dream come true' for Hiccup if he gets to marry the girl he's been crushing on for all his life. And, after all, it'll make Stoick proud and happy in Valhalla if he witnesses his son's holy union with the toughest girl in town, which happens to be the same girl he wanted for him. The more Eret heard about it, the more the topic piqued his interest and it sure as hell made him anticipate their wedding even more.

"I've been hearing rumors lately" he started

Hiccup turned to him, "Oh? What is it about?"

"Your possible proposal to…" he eyed the arena below, where Astrid was busy setting up barrels with target signs on them. He playfully raised his eyebrows at Hiccup.

Hiccup pursed his lips together, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red. "Oh that, uhh" he coughed, "It's too soon to tell"

"_Too soon_?" Eret chortled, "Man! You're the Chief and you're, what, 21 years old?"

"So?"

"So, it's not early to be wed if that's what you're thinking" Eret explained, "You are already of legal age in my book. And, isn't it required for every Chief to have a lady by his side to care for him and assist with public relations?"

"Not necessarily, but…" Hiccup ended up sighing, "I'm not rushing to have her take that vacated title; I'm more concerned about Astrid's feelings about this"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we never actually talked about marriage which is why I have no clue if she even wants to marry me" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Eret rolled his eyes, "Hiccup, you're brilliant and all…but when it comes to these things, you're so darn slow" he shook his head disappointedly, "I've known you all for a month now and I can clearly see how much Astrid likes you, heck! For all I know- she loves you!"

Hiccup's eyes widened. Butterflies started fluttering in his stomach and his already obvious blush brightened up even more. "W-well, yeah…"

"I don't know why you can't see that! OF COURSE she'd be delighted to marry you!"

Eret glanced down and saw Astrid target-practicing with her axe. Her battle cry can be heard all the way up where they were. He didn't know why Hiccup was so unconfident about this when there's absolutely nothing to be anxious about. He had to think fast and find a way to plant the idea to both of their brains if he's _that_ determined to see if forever can exist or not.

Eret smirked, his gaze averting back to Hiccup's direction. "There she is now! Come on, let's go ask her!" he held the saddle tightly and ordered Skullcrusher to descend. They were flying down in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT? NO! ERET, WAIT!" Hiccup flew down as well, the wind giving them more speed.

"If you don't bring it up to her then I will!" the buff guy laughed teasingly. Once he and Skullcrusher were at a safe distance from the land, he jumped onto solid ground, landing on both feet. Without wasting a beat, he ran over to the domed arena.

Not a millisecond later, Hiccup landed Toothless beside the Rumblehorn. "Why is he doing this?!" Hiccup mounted off Toothless and quickly ran after Eret, his peg leg not giving much of an impression compared to Eret's agility.

"Good job, girl!" Astrid scratched her dragon's chin. She took the axe from the ground, just as the two boys arrived behind her. Astrid turned around and yelped at the sight of them suddenly appearing out of thin air.

Hiccup waved at her casually, "Hey milady"

Astrid looked at the two skeptically, "Uh, hey?"

Eret had this condescending look on his face. He wasn't going to speak for Hiccup and bring it up at all; he's going to wait for the skinny one-legged boy's move. If the boy can't do it, then desperate times call for drastic measures. However, Eret isn't going to say it directly, he's simply going to incorporate marriage into what he's going to tell them.

"About time you two got your heads off the clouds" Astrid teased, "You two were hanging in the air for far too long you know" she swung the axe and held it over her shoulder.

"I was just showing Eret around the island" Hiccup smiled and approached her, his arm finding their way around her waist. "Mind if I watch you torture the barrels?" he smirked.

"Sure" Astrid conceded and started walking away from the row of targets. "Eret, you might wanna take down notes" she said sassily. As the couple's backs were turned to the third wheel, Hiccup slightly turned and gestured him to zip it. The signage only made Eret want to tease them even more. After all, there was no other greater feeling that can measure to being in charge of a situation and have the ability to manipulate it to your will.

When they turned back around, facing the targets a few feet away from Eret, Hiccup let go of his hold on her. Astrid was already in position when Eret stopped her, "Hold on, Astrid"

Astrid raised her brow and stood back up properly. Hiccup's cheeks reddened and his eyes dilated, _he's not going to tell her is he?! _The Chief was already having a mini panic attack inside him, _what damage will Eret cause today?_

"What is it?" the girl asked.

Eret grinned and pointed his index finger at the two of them, "Have you two ever thought about making beautiful children together?"

After his statement, there was nothing but silence and shocked expressions. Astrid's blue eyes widened and Hiccup's jaw simply dropped. Their faces made Eret's insides jump victoriously. He just hit two birds with one stone, in this case- two _lovebirds_.

When the couple was still in their dumbfounded state, Eret took advantage and added more to make his implication crystal clear. "I like playing with kids you know, and with Ruffnut still undecided on who she wants to be with, I thought I'll resort to you two!" he chuckled, "Anyway, I know your genes combined will make lovely creations. Of course you have to be _married_ first before that's possible so…"

He couldn't believe that they're still speechless after his addition. "Okay, well, I'll go now. See you two later!" he waved at them and jogged out of sight.

He went back to his dragon and ascended in the air where he finally let go of the laughter he struggled with suppressing after seeing the two's reaction. He held his stomach dearly and blissfully remembered the looks on their faces. "Definitely a sight for sore eyes, eh Skullcrusher?" he patted his dragon's side.

After a little while, Hiccup and Astrid finally snapped out of it. Hiccup didn't have enough courage to move in front of her to check her reaction. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, what does she have to say about what Eret just so happily blurted out? What if his beloved suspected a not-so-casual talk between him and Eret while they were hanging in the sky? What if she already knew something was off when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere? What if she felt how uncomfortable and nervous Hiccup was with Eret's presence earlier?

"Astrid?" Hiccup called out softly, "I…I don't-

She turned around and faced him, a smirk on her face, "That's actually not such a bad idea"

"Uhh, what?" her answer completely took him aback.

"What Eret said, it's actually a good suggestion you know" she smiled and sauntered towards him, "Have _you_ ever thought of that?" her smirk returned.

Hiccup swallowed, "Honestly?"

Astrid raised her brow and nodded.

"I-I do…" he admitted bashfully.

Astrid giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, we'll have to wait until the honeymoon then" she winked at him.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile. He snaked his arms around her waist and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "You never cease to surprise me, milady"

* * *

_A/N : This is solely inspired by an edit I posted on my Tumblr :) _


	5. Caged Lovers

**Caged Lovers**

**Hiccup and Astrid share a moment before their escape | Takes place a long while after S3 of RTTE**

**I'll give this shot a low M rating. Viewer Discretion is Advised**

* * *

At first glance, a regular night may seem perfectly normal to the eyes of the majority. This is the case if said people only stay within the walls of their homes, afraid of getting hurt by wild dragons or foreign Vikings. That being said, they definitely have no idea what's going on with the minority; the ones who crave adventures outside their respective islands. Though the life of a daring teenager is exciting, it can also be troublesome and, often times, dangerous. This is especially true to the 6 adolescent Vikings living in an island outside the archipelago. They, of all people, experience more event-filled nights considering the many fights they fought and the enemies they made along the way.

Hiccup Haddock, being 1/6 of the daring group, should know by now how to survive evenings like these; evenings wherein he and his friends are in the disadvantaged side of a situation. After almost 3 sleepless nights, he thought the plan of invading the dragon hunter's base under the cloak of night would work. They've talked, devised Plan B's, and trained all throughout, but how is it that Viggo Grimborn seems to always be a step ahead of them? How is it that he can evade whatever they throw at his direction? Is he _that_ smart to outthink every plan Hiccup thinks of? Maybe Hiccup will ask him himself.

"You're lucky Viggo still chooses to spare you...for now" Ryker's chuckle snapped Hiccup out of his observing state. He pressed the bludgeon onto the one-legged boy's back, forcing him to walk faster. Unfortunately for Hiccup, escaping wasn't an ideal move. Even if he tries to make a run for it, his hands were tightly tied behind him, and the identical trees in the foreign forest was confusing enough that it'll make escaping difficult right then and there.

Ryker pushed Hiccup harder every time the boy steals a glance at his sides. His brother strictly ordered to get harsh when he notices the boy's movements get tedious. If there's one thing Viggo is sure of Hiccup, it's that he is an observer and what he sees can be used against the enemy. They kept on walking for a few more minutes, nothing but the cool wind blowing against the shrubs filled their ears. Hiccup did his best to observe the pathway without having to slow down, hoping he'll find something that can help him out of the situation. Even if you don't look, the numerous green metal cages were very much noticeable against the purplish surrounding. He knew he'll be imprisoned in one of those, which will make things harder for his Nightfury if it tries to rescue him later on. Through his peripheral vision, he saw spiky shields and chains scattered on the ground. However, he failed to notice anything specifically different that can be used as a landmark.

"It's surprising how you and your friends just never stop" Ryker started.

"What can I say? We're a stubborn group"

"Obviously" the hunter rolled his eyes. "I suggested having the two of you sprayed with the Flightmare's mist and dropped to the middle of the ocean" Ryker said, his raspy voice hinted more contempt for the boy. "But Viggo is too hospitable to his…guests"

Hiccup suddenly stopped in his tracks, the big guy didn't push him this time. "'_the two of you_'?"

He smirked, "What? You didn't think you'd be alone here did you?"

He pointed the bludgeon forward. The area ahead was cleaned of any trees and was replaced by dragon proof cages arranged in a circle. There were a couple of dragons imprisoned inside: Nadders, Gronckles, and even adolescent Thunderdrums. On the very center of the dragon prison lays a cage with a different prisoner- it was a girl. And not just any girl, it's the girl Hiccup cares the most for. His eyes dilated, "ASTRID!"

Astrid gasped and abruptly stood up. She held the bars of the cage and looked at him incredulously, "Hiccup?!"

He ran towards her, his steps making an uneven sound on the pavement. He reached the door of her cage, eyebrows furrowing in worry, "H-how did—

He suddenly got pulled back. Ryker unlocked the cage with his free hand, and then hastily tossed Hiccup inside before the unbound Astrid could pounce. The hunter banged the door shut and then locked it. Astrid helped Hiccup sat up; she moved behind him and started untying the ropes around his wrists.

"You know, if it was up to me, you and your dragons would be dead by now" Ryker asserted as he watched the girl struggle with breaking her friend free from the ropes.

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed, "You're NOT going to get away with this"

"I don't think you noticed, but you're the one in the cage and not me" Ryker chuckled yet again. He backed up and smirked at the two. Teenagers are so readable nowadays; the brothers-

Ryker and Viggo- figured something was going on between Hiccup and his blonde ally. The over protectiveness the two display towards each other whenever in the heat of battle doesn't exactly make their real ties oblivious. Viggo thought it'll be better to hold the girl as hostage for leverage, but he also realized that if he used that tactic again- this time on a much more special lady- then the young Haddock might figure out how his brain works. Instead, he wanted to be experimental this time. He wants to see if Hiccup could be cunning, or if he solely relies on his intelligence in times of distress. Moreover, he wants to know if the latter has any sudden improvement if there is another soul in grave danger besides his. As from what Viggo could tell from their past one-on-one encounter, Hiccup could get rash when pressured. That's because he's on his own. Now that the girl he possibly has a relationship with is with him, how will he do it? Will he be more careful? Will he get himself _and _the girl to safety? Both Ryker and Viggo are more than excited to see the events unfold.

"Hope you two brought blankets because it's going to be a _long_ night" Ryker bid before he marched away, laughing.

Hiccup cursed under his breath. While Astrid was freeing him, he watched as the second-in-command slowly faded from sight. Now that he's gone, there was nothing to be cautious with. All that there is left are the cold breeze, the snores of the caught dragons, and the heartbeats of two Vikings.

"Sorry, Hiccup." Astrid frowned, "A net caught me"

Hiccup's head shot up, "Are you alright?!" he looked back at her.

"I'm fine...but Stormfly" she sighed as she finally loosened the knot on the rope, "I-I don't know what happened to her, or where she's being kept!"

Hiccup wiggled his hands free from their constraints and turned around to get a good look at her. Despite the predicament, she still looked breathtaking. Something about her retaining her perfect beauty while in a dangerous situation amazes Hiccup, how can someone so combative still remain alluring?

He moved to the side and sat beside her, "We're going to find her, Astrid...eventually"

"What about you and Toothless? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"I-I didn't know there were guards in the area. There were just too many of them and we couldn't possibly run away unharmed, so I surrendered and Toothless was muzzled" Hiccup sighed.

"Then we're totally weaponless!" Astrid exclaimed exasperatedly, "What if we can't get out of here?!"

"Don't be a pessimist now, milady" Hiccup leaned on the cold steel and closed his eyes, thinking about what Viggo is possibly up to by keeping the two of them here when he could just go straight to the point and kill them both.

"I am NOT being negative!" Astrid defended. Hiccup opened one eye and looked her nonchalantly, "It was…just a…" she sighed in defeat, "a negative thought"

"I can't blame you for thinking that way though" Hiccup smiled at her reassuringly, "I mean, you've been cooped up in her longer than me, I'd feel the same-downed and helpless."

She scooted closer to him and gave him a nudge, "Hey, you're supposed to be the positive one between the two of us"

Hiccup chuckled, "It was just a statement, no need to worry about my positivity fading"

"Good, you shouldn't be hopeless. I mean, it could be worse"

Hiccup looked down at her, "Worse than this? What other circumstance could possibly be worse?"

Astrid looked up at him, her sapphire eyes searching for the gentleness in those all too familiar emerald eyes she grew to adore, "You could be alone right now"

As their pupils fixated on each other's stare, his eyes slightly widened in realization. She's right. If she wasn't there with him, then he'd worry if she got captured too and restlessly hope she got back to the Edge safely. And if it was the other way around; then he wouldn't be able to sleep worrying over her life. He'd probably go nuts and just attack out of instinct.

"What about the others? Where are they?" she asked, breaking the short pause.

"I don't know" he shook his head, "But I hope they got away, maybe they can bust us out of here"

"Fishlegs; I know he can think of something, but _Snotlout_ and the _twins_?" She accentuated the latter.

"Have faith, Astrid. I'm sure they can break us out" he smiled weakly.

"Well, what do you propose we do now?" she asked.

"Right now, we can't really do anything except rest for a bit and…think of something"

"We can't just sit here forever you know, we have to do something to get out. The only ones we can really rely on now are ourselves" Astrid expressed with conviction.

"I know…I know" Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. "Easier said than done" The longer they stay there, the higher the risk their friends are taking against the hunters. Now that he thought of it, with him and Astrid here, his peers are in just as much in harm's way as the two of them are. He needs to hasten devising a plan for them to get out of the infernal maze of trees. He inspected the area, searching for something that can be of use. Surprisingly, the ground was spotless. There were only bits of leaves, dirt and stones. Obviously, Viggo purposely had this place cleaned so they can't improvise a tool that they can use to escape. One more thing Hiccup noticed was that they were unguarded. Normally there would have to be several guards watching over them to assure no escape. But, how come there's none? Is there one at the exit of this forest? That's an even more dumb post since if they do escape from there and the guard coincidentally goes in to check on them, they can use the trees as a shield to stray away unnoticed. Then again, there could be numerous all over the area that he was unaware of.

Astrid remained silent as she felt the gears in Hiccup's brain turn. She would think a plan of her own, but from what she can observe, opening this cage to begin with seems impossible. They took her knife away and they confiscated Hiccup's multipurpose shield. For now, her plan was to take down whoever gets in the way of their escape later. She trusts that Hiccup can think of a way out and get them both back to the Edge to reinforce their battle strategy. Until then, she'll stand by him and assist with putting the plan into action.

Her mind suddenly got distracted by a gust of cold wind that harshly blew against her bare skin. The trees surrounding them wasn't helping at all, it only intensified the evening's cold breeze. She hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head on top of them. Much to her dismay, her worst fear came; shuddering on a cold night.

A while later, the future Chief-to-be still had no idea on what they're going to execute. He was completely blank. Despite the unfortunate circumstance they found themselves in, he's still glad that he gets to spend some time alone with Astrid. His growing infatuation for the young Hofferson always gets the best of him. Her presence makes an unpleasant situation less aggravating to deal with. She is his inspiration, but recently- she's more of a distraction.

Hiccup extended his leg; the sole of his boot reached the opposite side of the small cage while his prosthetic leg was propped up so he can rest his right arm there. "This is my fault"

Astrid turned her head to his direction, "No, it's not"

"Yes it is" he looked down at her, "This was _my_ plan. If I thought it out longer and harder then maybe it could've worked" he said, looking away.

"You did your best!" she sat straight, her body starting to shake. She closed the remaining distance between them and placed an assuring hand on his back, "I know you did"

"Yeah, well _my best_ imprisoned us both" he remarked sarcastically.

"No plan is perfect. Something's always bound to go wrong. But that doesn't mean that when it doesn't go the way you planned, you immediately give up" she encouraged.

He sighed, "That's the harsh truth" and then he looked back at her, smirking, "That's more like it"

"Hmm?" she redirected her gaze back to his eyes.

"You're being optimistic for once"

Astrid laughed softly, "Don't mention it or it might go away"

Hiccup raised his brow and noticed Astrid's shaky shoulder, "Uhh…are you okay?"

"H-huh?" she placed her hand down.

"You're shaking" and that's when Hiccup noticed the change in temperature. At first, he didn't felt it due to how close his outfit was compared to Astrid's. One time, he asked her why she wasn't wearing arm bands and she simply told him it was too warm to wear them even though the cold season was fast approaching. He knew Astrid well enough to figure out how weak her skin was against the cold. For a Viking who grew up in an island which experiences winter half of the year, it's baffling how she's still not used to it.

"I need to wear something thicker next time around" she sighed and rubbed her arms.

"Yeah, we can get you some furs from Trader Johann the next time we see him" Hiccup teased.

"We really should" she smiled.

Hiccup paused for a minute and remembered a similar encounter from their youth, only back then- they weren't prisoners and the space they were trapped in wasn't so small. They were racing in the snowy mountain that day and, unintentionally, their dragon blasts caused an avalanche. Astrid was supposed to save him but she ended up getting trapped underneath the snow as well. Not knowing that their dragons would save them, he instinctively invited her to his arms. And that pretty much kept them warm for about 30 seconds before their lips almost came in contact with each other. He also remembered what Fishlegs suggested while they were telling him and Snotlout the story. _You know, you could've used your own bodies to keep each other warm._

He's not cold, but Astrid's shaking wasn't going to stop anytime soon. And this is as good as any time to follow Fishlegs' advice. "Come here" he opened his arms and made space in between his legs so she'll sit there.

Astrid blushed. Sure, they're in a secluded area and chances of getting caught was very low considering how everything that'll come close can easily be heard through the painful silence, and they would've already parted at that point. But…this is Hiccup! It's different with him. They've had some moments before; moments in which Hiccup proved his utmost concern for her, where Astrid initiated a kiss, and then there are those really awkward ones. Astrid was bold back then, but they're not kids anymore-Hiccup has bloomed into a rather dashing young man and has outgrown her in terms of height, making what's left of her advantage on him crossed out. When they were younger, she was aware of how enamored Hiccup was over her and she acknowledged it quite well, however, she doesn't regularly send him the signal that she liked him back. Yes, she kissed him on multiple occasions to at least enlighten him and show her appreciation, but declaration of mutual feelings has never been made.

Now that they're older and have a deeper perception and sensitivity per every touch they shared, she was more cautious. Those simple pecks from before were considered child's play, if she gives him the same gestures she was giving him back then, it'll turn heads. Heck, she doesn't even know if he still likes her. When Heather inquired about her and Hiccup, she just told her off by saying they were _just friends_. Friends who kissed _four_ times.

Eighteen year old girls don't just accept their male friend's invitation to cuddle to keep warm, oh no, there's always something behind it. Then again, Hiccup Haddock III was a perplexing mystery. He may be very typical and predictable, but most of the time-he was like a puzzle that can never be solved due to his complexity. First and foremost, why is he offering her this? Was it to tell her that he still likes her after all these years, or was it merely to keep her warm for the night? What happens if she accepts his invitation? Will it send some sort of signal to Hiccup?

This wouldn't be the first time he had his scrawny arms around her; this would be the third time. The first was oblivious to the gang. Upon finding the island of the Deathsong, they stayed up late and eventually fell asleep beside each other…closely beside each other; she was facing him, hands safely placed against his chest, while his arms were wrapped around her stomach. The second was when he rescued her from drowning after Stormfly got caught by the hunters. He hugged her tightly, but she was too drowsy to hug back. Of course they hugged as kids, but she doesn't count those as affectionate ones.

"A-are you s…sure?" her tone was something between a shiver and a stutter.

Hiccup genuinely smiled at her, "I won't bite"

Astrid slowly moved to sit in between his distanced legs and nestled closely to his warm chest. She relaxed as soon as she felt the warmth his body brought. "Th-thanks Hiccup" she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"No problem" then he wrapped his arms around her.

Her first reflex would be to punch him in the gut, but she didn't do it. As a sign that what he was doing was fine, she leaned on his chest more firmly. Hiccup smiled and straightened a bit to get in a more comfortable position; his back remained leaning on the cold steel and his eyes glued to the beauty in front of him.

This is the first time Hiccup got intimate with her after their little debacle with Heather a few months back. It's not that Hiccup got overly mad with Astrid, he was just very disappointment that she didn't trust him enough to tell him something that huge. He kept distance from her for a bit, lessened their casual conversations, but after a good chunk of apologies, they reconciled for real and everything went back to normal.

"It's been a while since we did this" Astrid spoke.

Hiccup chuckled, "Which part? The getting imprisoned part or..?"

Astrid laughed softly, "The 'or'"

"Ah, yes" He pulled her a little bit closer, a blush growing on his already pink cheeks. "Guess being here has its perk, huh?"

Astrid smiled, "I guess…" then she turned around, looking at him playfully, "You're taking this quite well"

"I know, I'm surprised myself" Hiccup chuckled that dork chuckle of his. He placed his hands at his sides. "To be frank, _you_ make me calm."

"And being here with you is less lonesome" she smiled and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Hey!" he laughed as he rubbed his shoulder.

Their laughs soon died down and the silence came back again. Astrid didn't turn around to look at the sky; instead, she leaned her head on Hiccup's chest and listened to the thumping of his heart. On the other hand, Hiccup did his best not to squirm out of excitement. With what she's doing and how close they were, he thought of this as the perfect opportunity to tell her what he's been hiding for so long. Doesn't matter if the twins start teasing them afterward or if Snotlout punches him for having romantic connections with Astrid, all he wanted was to let her know and just be able to hold her without any explanations needed.

"I'm really glad you're here, Astrid" he looked down at her.

"So am I" she said softly.

He swallowed, "And…uh, th-there's something I've been…been meaning t-to tell you"

Astrid expression went from relaxed to being fully alert. She looked up at him, "What is it?"

"I…I uhh…th-there's this _girl_ that I…_really, really _like" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, a darker blush creeping up his cheeks.

She sat up straight and raised an eyebrow, "Who?" _Please let it be me, please let it still be me._

"Umm, y-you know her very well!" he hinted with a nervous laugh.

Astrid was too anxious to even say the name, "Heather?"

"H-Heather?! What?! NO!" he intersected his arms and quickly separated them, gesturing great refusal.

_Oh thank Thor_, Astrid mentally sighed in relief. She covered her mouth and stifled a laugh for her next guess, "R-Ruffnut?"

"Oh my gods, Astrid" Hiccup rolled his eyes tiredly. "Not her!"

Astrid couldn't help but laugh at his expression, "What?! They're the only girls I am close with, there's no one else besides—"

Hiccup looked down, hiding his face from her, while Astrid's face just brightened and her mood instantly lifted. The gods answered her after all. Hiccup pressed his lips and pondered on what she would say next: will she finally realize that it's her, or she'll tease him more?

"Me…" she muttered softly. She smiled and held his chin, holding it up so he'll look at her directly. "Am I right?" she let go.

Hiccup smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I thought you knew that by now"

"I-I'm not the assuming type…"

Their expressions softened, then, out of nowhere, they slowly leaned towards one another. Neither of them knew for sure who made the first move, but at the moment, they could care less. All that matters was that they close this unnecessary space in between them. Hiccup wanted her to feel even warmer, and she wanted to pour every single hidden emotion to him. They inched even closer; Hiccup's nose touched her cheek, while Astrid's hand found its way to his jaw.

"Hiccup…" she whispered before he claimed her lips with his own. Eyes closed, stomachs churned, the atmosphere warmed, and sparks flew everywhere. As soon as he felt Astrid kissing him back, Hiccup felt bolder and placed his hand on the small of her back.

To finally taste him again after 3 years of not being able to, Astrid felt reminiscent. His lips were still as soft as ever, his mouth tasted of fresh water, and it still sends an electrifying sensation to her body. The kisses they had before were austere and short-lived, but this one? Looks like it's not going to end anytime soon.

She began giving him open mouth kisses instead of multiple, lingering pecks. Now that they've older, she thought it was time they…explore. Before she can even initiate it, she felt something prying her mouth to open up. Is that his tongue?! Without missing a beat, Astrid opened up and felt it touch hers. Their tongues began dancing for dominance, the male Viking obviously winning this one.

"Astrid?" he mumbled in between their lip-locking.

"Hmm?" she hummed softly.

"Is…this…alright?" he asked breathlessly, his mouth not moving an inch away from hers.

She leaned closer to him and caressed his face to tell him her approval of this activity. His grip on her tightened, he pulled her waist closer to his and deepened their kiss. He bit her lower lip gently and continued invading her mouth. Astrid didn't think this kind of pleasure was even attainable, and yet here he was- giving her a great night despite being trapped in a cage, surrounded by wild dragons.

She shifted and wrapped her legs around him. As they made out more, each passing second became even rougher, sloppier and louder. It was befuddling how they weren't awaking any of the dragons around them when she was practically moaning out loud every time he bit her- and he has bit her _a lot_. Hiccup pulled away, he proceeded to trail his lips down to her chin, to her jaw, and finally found its way to the base of her neck. He began sucking on her skin, gently at first then it becomes a little bit harder. Astrid couldn't even suppress her moans anymore, he was too good and she was willing to let him know that.

She felt something hard pressed against her thigh. Her eyes blinked opened and she looked down to see if it was a spike from her skirt, his metal leg or what.

Neither. It was something sticking out of his pants.

Her eyes widened, _oh my gods_. Her mother had told her that once a man was well pleasured…_that_ happens, and when it does, there's no stopping it until the man calms down. It's inevitable, her mother would say. Now that she saw that thing mere centimeter away from her womanhood, she had this conundrum of whether to stop or to continue because whatever they were doing was too damn good. It'll be impossible to do it at home, or even in the Edge. From the looks of it, this is the only chance they have with doing such romantic act.

She was about to make up her mind when Hiccup stopped from sucking her skin. He pulled away, head resting on her neck, and panted to catch his breath. Astrid smiled. She rested her arm on her lap while the other happily brushed his hair, "You should've told me earlier…" she whispered almost breathlessly.

Hiccup chuckled, "Was it good?"

"Very" she admitted.

"I'm delighted to have pleasured you, milady" he said in a very manly tone which resulted into Astrid chortling her heart out. She bent to plant a kiss on his forehead, "You are too funny"

It took a while for them to catch their breaths and slow down their heartbeats. It's not every day they get to savor each other's company like this after all. Hiccup, in particular, took a lot of time to get his little friend to go back to its normal state. He didn't know that this would be a side effect to their bonding, if he would have known better- Astrid would be teasing him about this, that is, if she even noticed. Seeing that she was only humming quietly, it seems to be oblivious to her. _Thank Thor_.

Even though this was new, Hiccup knew for sure that he would get used to this. He rose up, carrying Astrid in his arms. After placing her down, he stretched his body and shook off any remaining excitement that may lead to an unplanned encounter…although, he can't help but keep his eyes off her lips; those lips that tasted too good.

He reached his hand out and placed them on her shoulder pad. "Feel warmer?" he teased.

Astrid chuckled but nodded nonetheless, "Yes, thank you again"

A lop-sided grin formed on his lips. "What are you going to tell them if they noticed those?" he asked, eying the marks he left on her neck.

She shrugged, unbothered by it. "Eh-I'll think of something"

He looked at her with what he calls 'Toothless eyes'. It's how Toothless looks with larger pupils; the ones which Hiccup finds irresistible. "I take it that you like me back?"

Astrid lightly punched his shoulder, "Of course I do!"

He chuckled wholeheartedly and snaked his arms around her waist, "Ahh…this is such a good evening for me. Uneventful, but, in a good way I suppose"

Astrid wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, "Then let me make it even better"

She leaned in and was about to kiss his lips when she heard someone clearing their throat. They both quickly sprang apart; Hiccup almost hit his head on the top part of the cage while Astrid almost lost her balance when her arm went through one of the cage's holes. They recovered quickly and stood straight, ready to see either Viggo or Ryker.

The last thing they'd expect to see though was an ally in front of them, accompanied by their boisterous friend, holding a key with one hand…and the most surprising part? Their dragons were standing by them, unchained and unharmed.

"HEATHER!" the two exclaimed in unison. They rushed to the door and held on the bars, ready to get out of there.

"Well, well" she grinned condescendingly, "I was going to bust you two out but- from the looks of it, looks like you're enjoying it here" she teased.

"I knew something was going on with you two!" Snotlout accused.

"U-Uhh…" Hiccup looked down, blushing. "We-we weren't-

"Oh hush!" Heather strode forward and unlocked the chained lock around the handle of the cage, "You guys were hugging!" she added.

"And Astrid was about to kiss...HICCUP?!" Snotlout exclaimed both in infuriation and disbelief.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup scolded, "Wild dragons" he gestured around them.

"Oh yeah" he gave him a thumb up and started unlocking the other cages with dragons in them, all of which were the simpler cages without the padlocks.

"Th-that's not what I meant, but okay" Hiccup shrugged in content. Heather opened the door for them, Hiccup immediately rushed out to check on Toothless.

As Astrid made her way out, Heather smirked at her. "_Just friends_ my butt" she mocked.

Astrid sighed heavily, "We were...until tonight" she mumbled the latter.

"Yeah, sure you were" Heather nudged her playfully and went to free the other dragons.

Astrid walked to Stormfly and hugged her, "Oh girl! You're alright!" she exclaimed in relief, "H-how did you guys…" she turned to Heather and Snotlout who had just finished taking a muzzle off a Gronckle.

"Dagur" Snotlout replied.

"Whoa! Really?" Hiccup asked in pure shock.

"Yeah, I guess things made more sense to him now" Heather smiled.

"So, he helped you guys to get our dragons back?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, and he's the one that gave us the key too"

Astrid's eyes widened, "But…how? Ryker has the key!"

"He's very sneaky" Heather laughed softly.

When they finished freeing each dragon, Heather mounted on Stormfly with Astrid while Snotlout went on board with Hiccup on his Nightfury. Windshear and Hookfang were back on a remote part of the island, a spot where, according to Dagur, the Grimborn brothers left unguarded since it didn't need protection. They fled away in full speed because no sooner than later, arrows started shooting at them, each of which were dodged with such ease and agility. They landed on the spot the two were talking about. Without wasting a beat, Snotlout and Heather rode their own dragons and flew away as quick as possible.

"Heather, I'm surprised you picked Snotlout to accompany you over everyone else" Hiccup started as they were a good distance away from the hunters' island and were on their way back to the Edge.

"It was either him or the twins-and, you know how loud they can be" she chuckled.

"What about Fishlegs?" Astrid cut in.

"Ha!" Snotlout laughed, "Try 'Chickenlegs'! The guy was even more scared than his dragon"

"Beside the point, I had no other choice Snotlout" Heather teased.

"That or you couldn't resist this manliness" he flexed his arm.

"Speaking of manliness…" Heather looked at Hiccup and Astrid fondly, switching her gaze back and forth.

Snotlout sighed, aggravated, "I can't believe that Astrid-of all people- was going to kiss _you_!"

"Oh...she did it before, and I think there'll be more in the future" Hiccup smiled at Astrid.


End file.
